1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate with a size-adjustable boot to suit various users"" feet sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical skate includes a base having an underside to which a blade or rollers are attached and an upper side to which a boot is fixed. The boot is generally made of plastic material for protecting the user""s foot from external impact. A lace or buckle is provided on the boot. Lining is usually provided inside the boot for protecting the user""s foot from being in friction contact with the plastic boot. Users of the skates are often teenagers that are still growing. Thus, the fixed boot would be too small after a period of time. Skates with an adjustable boot have been proposed, but the adjustment of the size of the boot is troublesome, as the user has to detach screws and nuts before adjustment and reassemble the screws and nuts after assembly. Further, the design allowing adjustment of the size of the boot is too complicated and thus adversely affects the structural strength of the skate.
An object of the present invention is to provide a skate with a size-adjustable boot to suit various users"" feet sizes.
A skate in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, an adjusting member, and a boot. A mounting section is defined in a rear portion of an upper side of the base. The mounting section includes two wings and a longitudinal groove between the wings. The longitudinal groove includes a receiving section in a front end thereof. Two lateral walls defining the longitudinal groove includes aligned first and second holes that are communicated with the receiving section.
The adjusting member includes a first end partially received in the first hole, a second end received in the second hole, and an intermediate portion received in the receiving section. The first end of the adjusting member includes a recessed portion, and a toothed portion is formed on the intermediate portion of the adjusting member. A spring is mounted around the second end of the adjusting member for returning the adjusting member to its initial position. A screw is attached to the second end of the adjusting member for restraining returning movement of the adjusting member.
The boot comprises a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion is provided on the upper side of the base and includes an open rear end located in a front end of the mounting section. A slot is defined between a bottom of the open rear end and each of the wings.
The rear portion of the boot is mounted to the mounting section of the base and adjustable along a longitudinal direction of the base. The rear portion of the boot includes an open front end for embracing the rear end of the front portion of the boot, thereby forming a boot. The rear portion of the boot further includes two slide grooves in an underside thereof for respectively, slidingly receiving the wings of the base. The rear portion of the boot further includes a rack received in the longitudinal groove and located between the slide grooves. The rack includes a plurality of teeth for engaging with the toothed portion of the adjusting member.
When the adjusting member is in its initial position, the toothed portion of the adjusting member is engaged with the teeth of the rack, thereby securing the rear portion of the boot in place. When the adjusting member is pushed, the toothed portion of the adjusting member is disengaged with the teeth of the rack, thereby allowing the rear portion of the boot to move along the longitudinal direction of the base.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.